Not a One Night Stand
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. A look at Sam and Andy's changing relationship. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, here's another Sam/Andy fic from me. _

_I might expand on this story later, we'll see. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

The first time they had slept together, it had been about desire. Passion and heat, and just pure desire fueling their bodies to reach greater heights together. They had enjoyed each other's bodies and voices that night, and when it was all over, they said it would never happen again. They agreed to remain friends, and vowed to never speak of the moment of weakness again.

The second time they had slept together, it had been about falling apart. The world had been crashing down around her ... a child had been shot, and died in her arms. She hadn't been able to deal with it, and the only thing that had brought her any kind of comfort was the feeling of him pressed against her, kissing away her tears. After it was over, she had apologized for her behavior, but he'd told her she didn't have to. They had both needed it, and he was happy to be there for her. They acknowledged that what they were doing was too complicated, and promised that it would be the last time.

The third time they had slept together, his mother had just come into town. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible, so he'd sought solace at her place. A few too many beers later, and they were tearing each other's clothes off in search of that well-loved mattress. At that point, they discussed the possibility of this thing that they were doing becoming just that ... a thing that they did whenever things got rough. He had to get back to his mother eventually, so they agreed to talk about it more later. They never did.

The fourth time they had slept together, Andy had suffered a near-rape at the hands of a serial killer. She'd been tracking him down with Officer Shaw, but they'd been separated. She'd come so close to losing a part of her, but Officer Shaw had found her in time, and had double-tapped the man in the chest, killing him before he could violate her. She'd gone to him that night, her face stained with dried tears, and he'd done his best to erase everything the man had tried to do to her. He kissed and massaged every part of her body, cleansing her of the near-tragedy.

The fifth time they had slept together, it had been about forgetting. They witnessed so many terrible things every day of their lives, they just wanted to forget it all. They hadn't made it to a bed that time. They searched for the nearest secluded location: the ladies' room of the Black Penny. They'd locked the door, stripped each other of their clothing, and crashed against one another in a fit of passion, fueled by sadness, disappointment, and frustration. They used each other to make themselves feel better, but when it was all over, all they had were the same empty feelings they'd walked into the bathroom with.

They didn't sleep together for a long time after that. They went about their daily business, regarding each other as friends and coworkers. It wasn't until nearly two months later that they found themselves alone together once again. They made awkward chit-chat, but it was clear to both of them that they wanted to do more than that.

That night, they didn't sleep together. They made love. Afterwards, in the fading glow of each other their pleasures, they lay on the bed together. Their legs tangled together as they lay facing one another, thinking over the past months. She told him that she missed him, and he told her that they'd been stupid to try to deny this to each other. They made a decision right then to stop being each other's one-night-stand. They committed to a serious relationship, and promised each other that they would give everything they had to each other.

And they did. It wasn't always easy, every day wasn't made of sunshine and daisies. But the good days far outnumbered the bad. And at the end of the day, whether it was a good one or a bad, they returned home together, to that wonderful mattress. It wasn't always about sex, but true companionship. They loved and trusted one another, and that was all they really needed.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I'm thinking of doing a separate story, with each of the above scenes branching off into a full chapter. What do you think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
